megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Belial Edge
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Udana (Talk) 00:43, September 15, 2010 Ban That ban was placed against you for a reason under counter-productive edit warring with a sysop, which isn't exactly smiled upon in the MMKB. You went back and forth with me with the literal Japanese-to-English translations for the names of Zero's techniques in their own articles and the Zero's weaponry article, and furthermore, such edits are really unneccesary since your translations were practically the same thing as what the other sysops in the past provided. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 16:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Reasons Sorry, about that, it's just that I'm still new to this sort of thing and didn't know much about how the wikis work and this is my first time posting something on a talk page. I managed to translate the kanji for "Command/Conquest" and I realized that Supremacy was the real translation and that Conquest and Supremacy are two different things. Sincere apologies. Belial Edge 21:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Zero's Weaponry Do not go back and forth again with the edits on the translations for Zero's techniques in their own articles. The translations are fine as they are, so making such changes are not only unnecessary, but they are beginning to get annoying. You are looking at another ban if you keep this up. So unless a third-party admin such as Quick or KrytenKoro, provides me a good enough reason to keep those changes there, you should just leave them alone. Thanks for your understanding. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 03:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning Belial Edge, Do not rename translations of Special Techniques used by Zero in the Zero's weaponry article or any articles thereof unless you ask me the other admins about it. Edit-warring against a sysop will get you nowhere, but a potential second ban against you, and quite frankly, apologizing to me about making such edits does not mean anything if you just keep doing it anyway. I will not say this again: if you keep going back and forth with me or any other admin regarding the meaning/words of the translations (changing "Sky Command" to "Heaven's Air Supremacy") -- especially if they translate to the same thing -- or change the names of said techniques in any way you see fit and not shown in-game (changing Hyoroga to Hyōrōga), you will be permanently blocked from making any further edits on this Wiki. That's a promise, not a threat. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 17:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Er....okay then....but still, this means I simply ask permission on your page right? If so, how can I find who's an admin or not? I'm still not getting much of how this works in a community. Belial Edge 23:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC)